1 A Pony named J
by djc018
Summary: This story is about a pony who just moved in Ponyville and on his first day he fell in love with his new neighbor Rarity. (I had to redo the story)
1. Chapter 1

One day a black hooded figure followed by 2 other ponies who were pulling a cart filled with furniture which was approaching the town of Ponyville. When they entered the town ponies stared at the hooded figure but minded their business a few seconds after. The 3 ponies stopped at a house near a dress makers shop. The hooded figure pulled down his hood revealing a handsome male unicorn with a black coat and a golden mane. The unicorn opened the door and used his magic to move the furniture into the house. He then lifted up the side of his hood reveling a golden saddle bag, then used his magic to open the bag and getting out some money then paid the two ponies who carried the wagon. Then the two left.

Inside the house the unicorn used his magic to move his furniture in place. In seconds the empty house became a nice home for the unicorn. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" he said "I wonder who is at the door" he said to himself. He opened the door and standing there was a beautiful female unicorn with a white coat and a purple curled mane.

For a few moments the two unicorns just stood there, staring at each other it was the female unicorn who broke the silence.

"Sorry for the introudence my name is Rarity I'm your new neighbor."

"So your Rarity the pony, everyone talks about back in Canterlot." said the male unicorn "I'm gusseing you own that dress shop next door. Would you like to come in?"

"Why thank you" said Rarity.

"Go ahead and have a seat in the living room and I'll be right there."

He took of his hooded cape and took off his saddlebags and hung them up.

Then he joined Rarity in the living room

"Let me introduce myself my name is J."

"J?" said Rarity with a look on confusion on here face.

"Let me explain. When I was a baby I was delivered to an orphanage. There was a note explaining about me. Unfortunately the part telling of my name was mostly torn off, leaving only the letter J. That being what i been cllaed since."

For the next three hours J and Rarity talked about each other. J told Rarity that he was a former Captain of the Royal Guard back in Canterlot but left because he was seeking a quieter life. He also told Rarity that he was a master swordspony and talented with magic. Rarity told J her everything can about herself, before she looked at the nearby clock.

"Look at the time I better get Going" said Rarity

"See ya some other time" said J

" I would like that very much"

As soon as Rarity left J said to himself "I think I will like it here in Ponyville."


	2. Chapter 2

Its been one week since the arrival of the unicorn J in Ponyville, and all he ever dream when he was a sleep was Rarity. His hearts melts everytime he sees those beautiful blue eyes.

"must be in love with her. That must be it, why else would I feel this strange feeling." He said his bathroom mirrior. "But how does she feel about me? I better head to Sugercube Corners to pick up that box of cupcakes I ordered."

J steped out of his house, and using a lock spell on his doors and windows. J looked up at the sky.

"The pegisie ponies looks like their putting together a storm, I better hurry."

J arrived at Sugercube Corners, he opened the doors and went right in. He ranged the bell and a pink mare showed up behind the counter.

"Hi J how here to pick up the cupcakes you orded?" said the mare.

"Yes I am, but I did you know my name?'

"Oh I know everypony here in Ponyville. Oh silly me I haven't told you my name. I'm Pinkypie."

"Nice to meet you Pinkypie, but how did you know who I am."

Then it hit him. Princess Celestia told him about her Student Twilight Sparkle's friends.

"Rarity told you about me didn't she?" Asked J

"Told be she wouldn't shut up about you."

J was in shock, Rarity couldn't shut up about him. He couldn't believe it.

"Really what did she say about me?"

Then J and Pinkiepie heard a loud thunder, the strom had started quicker then J thought.

"Looks like I better go." said J

Pinkiepie went onto the back room and got J's order of cupcakes. "That would be 12 bits, but it looks like you didn't bring any money. Thats ok I will put it on your tab."

J just relized that he didn't bring his saddlebag with him.

"No need. Here you go."

Using his magic J made 12 bits appear on the counter. J took his cupcakes, said goodbye to Pinkypie and left Suggercube Corners. Using his magic again he made an umbrella appear to keep him out of the rain. When J got home, he set his cupcakes on the kitchen table and put his umbrella in the closet near the front door.

"Rarity couldn't stop talking about me." said J " That does it I don't care if I just met Rarity I'm asking here out on a date"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

J suddenley heard a scream. It came from Carrasel Boutiqies Rarity's dress shop. Waisting no time J ran out and saw that the storm was out of control. J saw a rainbow maned pegisus pony flying by.

"Hey what is going on with this storm its out of control?" said J to the rainbow maned pony.

" A pony new to the job lost control of the storm now its reeking havoc on Ponyville." said the rainbow maned pony as she flew away.

J heard the scream again from Carresel Boutiqies and rushed to the store. He saw that the shop was taking damage from the out of control storm. The wind was fierce and the lighting knocked down a huge tree heading for Rarity's shop. J saw the look of horror on Rarity's face as she watched from the window. Using his magic J stopped the tree from falling in the nick of time.

"Rarity are you alright?" said J as he rushed in to check on Rarity.

" Oh J you save my store from that falling tree. Thank you"

"No Problems Rarity."

As J walked out of the Boutqie he had to ask Rarity for a date.

"Hey Rarity um..."

"What is it J?" Rarity said with a smile.

" I was just Wondering if you like to go out with me sometime?" J said blusshing.

"Go out with you like on a date?"

"Yeah" said J becoming more red.

"I love to." said Rarity.

As the Storm cleared up, J headed out but was stopped by Rarity.

"Before you go J this is for you for saving by store."

Rarity walked up to J and kissed him on the cheek. J went back to his house, walked up to his bedroom and collaspe on his bed. J couldn't believe it he got a date with Rarity.

"The sun is going down I better have quick chat with Rarity tommorrow to see want to do on our... date."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe today is my date with Rarity." said J getting out of bed. "I've been living in Ponyville for 2 weeks and I'm already on a date, better get ready."

As soon as J was ready it was time for his date. J was nervous he never been on a date before. J made his way to Carosell Boutiqes shaking along the way but calmed down when he reached the front door. He knocked and the door opened reveling the most beautiful pony J have ever layed eyes on.

"Ready to go?" said J in a nervous tone.

"I've been ready all week." Said Rarity. "Do you remember where we are going."

"Sure do, first we go to the spa then we have dinner at that fantsy resturant you metioned and finally we go dancing at Club Vinyl."

Off they went on there date, first stop the spa.

"The usual" said Rarity to the blue coated pony behind the desk when her and J entered the spa.

J never went to a spa before but he was enjoying it. It was an hour till J and Rarity had to leave for dinner and they were at the final part of there spa day the masages.

"This feels real good." said J.

"Glad you like this" a familier voice wisper into his ear

J look at the pony giving him the masage it wasn't one of the sisters it was Rarity.

"Wow your real good at this." J said starring into her eyes

"Why thank you" said Rarity starring into his eyes.

Then suddenly the two kissed each other passionitly until they heard somepony coming and quickly stopped. J and Rarity left the spa and went to dinner during which they learned more about each other. The final stop club candy, and they dance till midnight. Jay walked Rarity home but before they said good night Rarity had something for him.

"J I have a present for you I need your help to get." said Rarity.

"Ok lead the way" said J and he followed Rarity up to her bedroom.

When they got there Rarity locked the door then layed down on her bed and said "Come get your present."

With out hesitating J layed on top of Rarity and began to kiss passionitly. After that night J and Rarity became boyfriend and girlfriend. During that time J met Rarity's Friends, and even met her family. J even got a job at Rarity's shop. The two lovers also had more nights like on their first date witch became more than kissing. J had a wonderful year in Ponyville.

It was J and Rarity one year aniverery, and J was about ready to perpose to Rarity he even bought a ring. The two went to the park and during the way there J noticed a unhappy look on Rarity's face.

"Whats wrong Rarity are you ok?" asked J.

"No I'm not. J I got something important to tell you."

"What is it"

"J I'm pregant."

What will happen next find out in chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" said J as he found himself back in his house laying in bed. "The last thing I remember was Rarity telling me that she was...man I'm going to be a...dad, But wheres Rarity?"

J went down stairs and saw Rarity sitting in the living room. The white mare was sitting on the coach looking down at the ingagement ring, she had a surprised look on her face.

"J I don't know what to say" said the mare when she saw J walking into the living room.

"So how long ago did you found out that you were pregant." said J changing the subject as he sat down next to Rarity.

"I just found today, the doctor said I've been pregent all week. What are we going to do?" said Rarity.

J and Rarity had a long talk about the baby ignoring that J fated. Rarity suggested they give the baby up for abdoption but J wanted to keep the baby because he never knew his real parents and he didn't want the same thing to happen to the baby. In the end they decided to keep the baby. During the discussion J would handle the work at Careosell Boutqies while Rarity took it easy with the pregnancy.

"Well looks likes things are settled." said Rarity

"not yet" J said as he grabbed the ring stood on one knee and presented the diamond ring to his pregant girlfriend. "Rarity will you marry me?"

"YES!" said the excited mare. Rarity put the ring on her horn and said "I got to tell the girls about this."

"Don't you think you should wait till tommorrow?"

But it was to late the exited mare had already ran out the door through the night to tell her friends. The next month J and Rarity got married and spent there honeymoon in Canterlot, J also sold his house to live with his wife so Rarity could continue her business.

Eight months later J was on his way back from winning a fencing tournoment in canterlot with prize money from the tournoment. Carosell Boutiqes had some finacal problems with Rarity being pregant and all, but the prize money would settle the money problem which wasn't a lot of money that was need. As J unlocked the doors to the dress shop, J yelled.

"Rarity I'm home!" J thought his wife would come running at the sound of his voice but it didn't looks like she was home.

Then all of the sudden the Cyan Pegisus pony Rainbowdash crashed through the windows and was caught by J's magic.

"New trick Dash?" asked J putting Rainbowdash down.

"J..." Rainbowdash said out of breathe "Rarity..."

"What about Rarity?" With a look of consern on his face.

Rainbowdash took a deep breathe "RARITY IS HAVING THE BABY!" Yelled Dash.

"WHAT!" Yelled J "Where is she?!"

"At the hospital."

J quickly ran towards the hospital while Rainbowdash stayed to catch her breathe. When J got to the Hospital he was met by Rarity's friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkypie, and Fluttershy.

"Where's Rarity?" asked J

"She is giving birth to the baby as we speak." said Twilight

The nurses let J into the room where his wife was giving birth.

"J your here" said Rarity as her husband came to her side holding her front huff.

Then a minute later there was a sound of a crying baby.

"Congratulations its a mare" said the doctor.

As the doctor gave the baby to Rarity, J said "She is as beautiful as her mother."

The baby unicorn was defitley beautiful, she has a white coat like her mother and a golden mane like her father."What should we name her?" asked Rarity.

"How about we name her Tanzanite." said J

"Tanzanite like the gem? I love it." said Rarity

I would like to thank Bluecatcinema for the name of Tanzanite and be on the look out for my other stories (which will be shorter to make it easier for me)


End file.
